La Sobrina de Dumbledore
by serenity-princess
Summary: CAPITULO 2 Y 3 Una slytherin en medio de una familia de leones, negandose a tomar parte en la guerra q se avecina. Un ser querido la hace tomar parte ¿encontrara motivos xa hacerlo?. buff, soy pesima con los summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo querido publico lector de fanfition bueno e aquí con una historia que no es mía sino de una gran y estupenda persona que sin duda alguna le atino al escribir esta historia personalmente creo que merece ser leída así que me tome el atrevimiento de publicarla obviamente con su permiso, esta demás decir que ni la historia y ninguno de los personajes tantos los creados en esta historia como los de HARRY POTTER me pertenecen estos son propiedad de cada uno de sus dueños XD **

**Bueno aquí les va el primer capitulo **

**Por favor dejen review**

**Serenity**

**Reeditado: Gracias a la chica que me dejo un review diciéndome sobre los modismos.. ya lo arregle almenos eso creo en fin mil gracias - ya le dije a la escritora del fanfic para que este pendiente y bueno e aquí de nuevo la historia**

**Capitulo 1**

**Como todo empezó**

Quizá no debí ir, nunca fue mi guerra, nunca fue asunto mío… entonces ¿porque demonios fui tan idiota de meterme? -_la mujer deja la pluma y sonríe con amargura-_ si, se porque…esta es mi historia; muchos de vosotros, al leerla, creeréis que soy una imbecil, que tengo demasiada suerte, que debería contentarme con estar viva… en fin, pensad lo que os venga en gana, pero yo necesito desahogarme, contarlo, y visto que ya no se en quien confiar (incluso dudo que sea seguro poner esto por escrito), la pluma y el pergamino serán mis confidentes.

Yo no era feliz cuando empezó esto, de hecho, todo comenzó por el hecho de que yo no era feliz. Mi pareja me había dejado después de dos años de relación, odiaba a mi jefe (un maldito niño mimado que no tenia ni puñetera idea de cómo llevar el laboratorio de pociones avanzadas que heredó de su padre), y, como consecuencia, odiaba mi trabajo. Mi madre me atosigaba con que debía darle un nieto, que se me iba a pasar el arroz y que debería dedicarle mas tiempo a mi aspecto… resumiendo, mi vida era un agujero maloliente del que no veía salida. Hasta que el tío Albus vino a verme. Después de cenar me quede embobada mirando las llamas de la chimenea, con una copa de licor de odge en mi mano, dándole vueltas a lo asquerosa que era mi vida y planteándome por milésima vez el mandar todo al carajo, hacer las maletas e irme. Estaba tan metida en mis problemas que no me di cuenta de que las llamas se iban tronando verdes, ni de que el rostro de mi anciano tío aparecía entre ellas. Su voz fue la que me saco de mi estado de sopor (parcialmente debido, porque negarlo, a la botella de licor que estaba en la mesa casi vacía).

-"hola pequeña, ¿puedo pasar?"

Me quedé callada intentando discernir si era real o el producto de las copas de más que llevaba encima. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos hasta que mi cabeza dejó de dar vueltas.

-"pasa Albus, ¿Qué tal va todo en la escuela?"

Con un "pluf" él apareció de cuerpo entero en el salón de mi casa. Me levanté para darle un abrazo he invitarle a sentarse y tomar una copa.

-"Bueno, ¿Qué quieres de mi Albus?"

-"Prefiero "tío Albus", siempre me llamaste así. ¿por que crees que vengo a pedirte algo?"

-"Nunca vienes de visita por cortesía, y dudo mucho que hayas cambiado tanto"

El rostro de mi tío se torno mas serio.

-"Sabes lo que esta pasando en el mundo pequeña, sabes que las cosas se me están complicando, cada vez tengo menos candidatos para el puesto de profesor de defensa, y me niego a que el ministerio me ponga a otro inepto en el puesto."

Sonreí recordando el escándalo Umbridge, la imbecil cara de sapo viejo siempre se paseaba por ahí con aires de superioridad y ahora teme el sonido de los cascos de caballos.

-"Además"-continuo-"está el asunto de Harry..."

-"Ya sabes que los niños se me dan muy mal Albus"-le interrumpí-"tengo muy poca paciencia y mucho mal genio, no sirvo para maestra, y menos de defensa, sabes que no es mi campo".

-"Por eso no hay problema"-dijo sonriendo-"serias maestra de pociones"

Vuelvo a mirar las llamas sopesando la oferta.

-"Hogwarts ya no es el sitio seguro que era, no voy a arriesgar el pellejo por un sueldo Albus, ni siquiera yo caería TAN bajo." Una sonrisa sarcástica cruza mi cara mientras vuelvo mi rostro de nuevo hacia el anciano.

-"No te pido queseas la nueva guardaespaldas de Harry, te pido que enseñes pociones"

-"¿Y la persona que ocupa ese puesto?"

-"¿Severus? estará encantado"-hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia-"lleba tiempo persiguiendo ese puesto."

Seguí dudando durante un tiempo

-"¿Y el sueldo? No pienso irme de aquí por menos de lo queme pagan en el laboratorio"

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Albus

-"Tranquila, ese puesto está muy bien remunerado, creeme"

Después de un rato de silencio (merlín, lo queme gusta hacerme la difícil). Dije:

-"Esta bien Albus, acepto, mi trabajo apesta y me encantará poder desahogarme un rato con el bebe de pañales que tengo por jefe."

-"jajaja, ¿no cambias nunca verdad?"

Y se levanta para irse

-"un placer volver a hablar contigo pequeña, he de irme, cuídate. ¡Ah! PORcierto, tienes que estar allí una semana antes de comenzar el curso."

Y con un "pluf" se marchó por donde vino.

**Y que les parecio? Se que es corta pero tiene que ser asi no se preocupen actualizare cada cierto tiempo aunque el personaje que hablo es uno nuevo por favor no se desanimen para el proximo cap apareceran nuestro queridos magos xD harrypoteniences XD bueno ustedes me entienden ne? **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_Antes de comenzar a narrar mi etapa en Hogwarts, he de contar ciertos datos que pudieran aclarar algunos puntos de mi historia. Soy la oveja negra de la familia ¿la razón? bueno, hay muchas razones_ - la mujer deja la pluma un instante y se queda mirando las llamas. Moja la pluma en el tintero y vuelve a escribir-. _Para empezar, nunca fui lo que mi madre llama "una buena chica": no me case con el tipo absurdo y aburrido q ella me eligió como marido, nunca me comporte como una princesita estupida e inútil. Y, claro, para rematar, no fui a gryffindor, casa a la que fueron todos mis antepasados. El asunto no habría sido tan grave de haberme quedado en Ravenclaw o Huffelpuff; pero caí en Slytherin. Mi padre dejo de hablarme, para él yo no existía, daba igual que sacara las notas más altas de mi curso. Toda la debacle llego a su punto álgido cuando tuve la mayoría de edad y me encontré mis maletas en la puerta de casa con una nota q decía: "apañatelas como puedas serpiente". Fue entonces cuando hizo su aparición el tío Albus. Me acogió en su casa hasta que encontré un trabajo decente y me independice. por suerte, mis notas altas y las cartas de recomendación de mis profesores me abrieron muchas puertas. Mi relación con mis compañeros de clase, no fue ni buena ni mala, simplemente, no había relación. para los slytherins de tradición yo era una gryffindor revenida y para el resto de casas yo era una asesina en potencia. Una vez aclarado este punto, continuare x donde iba._

_Mi llegada a la escuela fue muy extraña. Se supone que cuando vuelves al lugar en el que has pasado tu niñez/adolescencia te trae maravillosos recuerdos y todo eso. A mi me fue completamente frió traspasar esa puerta. _

_Una figura familiar me esperaba en las puertas. Hagrid. El semigigante estaba tal y como lo recordaba, grande y bonachón, agitando la mano. La mayoría de los sly le creían un imbecil incompetente y torpón….bueno, yo también creo q es un poco corto de luces, pero es un buen tipo q nunca hace daño a nadie, al menos, no aposta. Me cojió las maletas y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda q por poco me tiran al suelo. Intentando controlar mi genio, hice una mueca q era un intento de sonrisa y le seguí camino al hall. Durante todo el camino no paro de hablar de unos bichos que creo q se llaman scregutos de cola explosiva (x Merlin!! Es q este hombre no puede contentarse con un canario, un helecho o algo asi?). Mi dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, siempre me duele la cabeza cuando controlo el enfado. Gracias a Morgana q al llegar a la entrada la voz de Minerva le hizo callar de una vez, no creía q pudiera haberlo soportado durante más tiempo. _

_-"Bienvenida querida"- dijo sonriendo-"has crecido mucho, apenas te reconocí"._

_La mujer apenas había cambiado, seguía llevando el mismo moño recatado y la misma expresión, apenas unas canas más. Por un momento me hizo sentirme de nuevo una alumna de primero a la q va a poner el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza. _

_-"Un gusto volver a verla profesora McGonagall"_

_Nos dimos la mano y me llevó a mis habitaciones. Ya no recordaba lo asquerosamente frías q son las mazmorras. Mientras Minerva me iba guiando, rezaba para mis adentros q no me dieran un zulo con un ventanuco raquitico, un camastro y un candelabro oxidado. Me libre del ventanuco raquítico, del candelabro y del camastro, pero no del zulo. La habitación era realmente húmeda, casi esperaba ver chupiteles de hielo colgando del techo. Hagrid entró, dejó mis maletas, me dio otras dos palmadas de despedida, esta vez, x fortuna, más suaves. _

_-"Mañana a las 12 tenemos la primera reunión del claustro, en la sala de profesores"-dijo Minerva- "seguramente recordaras donde está, buenas noches, profesora Imnes"._

_La devolví las buenas noches y se fue. Profesora Imnes, cielos, q extraño era todo eso. Profesora Adrairel Imnes. Las habitaciones en cuestión se componían de una pequeña salita con un par de sillones de aspecto cómodo, una chimenea, un escritorio, unos cuantos tapices por las paredes y una puerta q daba a mi dormitorio. Entre y deje las maletas sobre la cama amplia con dosel de terciopelo verde con decoración de plata. Por lo visto el echo de ser slytherin me quita el derecho a elegir el color de la ropa de cama, en fin, sigamos. No os voy a aburrir con imágenes mías deshaciendo maletas, dándome un baño y metiéndome a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente me levanté pronto, seguramente debido al hecho de que era una cama extraña y me costó conciliar el sueño. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse una túnica cómoda. Me fui directa a las cocinas, dudaba de q a las 5 de la mañana se sirvieran ya desayunos en el gran comedor. Me recibieron un montón de elfos domésticos ofreciéndome bandejas con dulces. Me acerqué a un tal Tumnes q era el q parecía mandar en aquel sitio y le indique el tipo de desayuno y la hora en la q debían tenérmelo preparado. Quizás os suene muy estricto, pero intento llevar un orden en mi vida… bueno, intentaba, antes de q todo se volviera un caos._ - vuelve a mojar la pluma en el tintero, pensando en como seguir la historia-._ Los elfos tardarían un tiempo en preparar todo aquello, asi q me entretuve en dar vueltas x los pasillos, intentando en vano rescatar algún recuerdo feliz de mi niñez/adolescencia. Me apoyé en el parteluz de una ventana gótica, saque la pitillera y me puse a fumar un rato. Quizá fue el paisaje o las ondas que hacia el humo en el aire, pero no me entere de que un hombre vestido de negro estaba a mis espaldas. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_-"Aquí no se puede fumar, señorita Imnes"._

_Del susto por poco se me cae el cigarrillo al suelo. Me volví intentando mantener la compostura y hacer q mis manos dejaran de temblar. _

_-"Vaya, creí q eso era cuando comenzaba el curso señor…" _

_-"Snape. Cierto, y creo q en las habitaciones privadas también se puede, siempre y cuando no lo haga con un alumno delante"_

_-"Tranquilo, no pienso meter a un alumno en mis habitaciones"-sonrei._

_-"Me alegro de saber eso, estoy seguro de que muchos alumnos lo intentaran."-Me recorrió con una mirada q me dio escalofríos. Empecé a notar como me sonrojaba. En un intento de mostrar algo de autocontrol, apagué el cigarro y empecé a buscar excusas para irme de allí._

_-"bueno, pedí el desayuno hace un tiempo, mejor me voy a desayunar". _

_Me fui esforzándome por no salir corriendo. Aunque los pasillos estaban fríos yo notaba q mi piel ardía. No es un hombre q saldría el los premios sonrisa de corazón de bruja, pero desde luego tiene algo. Su voz, no podía quitarme su voz de la cabeza, sus ojos, la forma de mirarme… Me detuve y me apoye en una columna, necesitaba calmarme. Nunca había perdido el control de aquella forma. ¡por merlin! ¡Me había puesto color tomate solo con una mirada!. Respire hondo y entre en el comedor. Mi tío Albus estaba ya allí. _

_-"Buenos días tío Albus"_

_-"Wenos días"-dijo sonriendo-"me alegra ver q no has perdido las buenas costumbres"._

_- "Realmente no se si madrugar es una buena costumbre, la gente q duerme mas parece disfrutarlo mucho"._

_-"No me refería a madrugar, sino a q has vuelto a llamarme tío"._

_Genial, estaba tan afectada q no vi venir una de las bromas del viejo. El debió notar algo, ya q la sonrisita q había en su cara no me gusto nada. Preferí ignorarle y dedicarme en pleno a mi desayuno. El comenzó a explicarme como iba el funcionamiento del colegio, los horarios y el salario q me iba a dar, que por cierto, he de reconocer q era muy sustancioso. Estaba a punto de levantarme e irme a mi habitación para acomodarla un poco mas a mi gusto, cuando mi tío me dijo:_

_-"Ah! por cierto Adri"_

_-"Albus Dumbledore, ¿le importaría llamarme por mi nombre completo?"_

_Mi tío pasó olímpicamente de mi comentario y prosiguió_

_-"El profesor Snape te enseñara el laboratorio y lo q será tu despacho después de la reunión. Cuando tu estudiabas aquí, era el de el profesor Stalinguer, creo q sabes donde esta. "_

_Y se fue silbando tan tranquilo. El echo de saber que pasaría ratos a solas, en habitaciones bastante oscuras, con la única persona que me trastornaba hasta el punto de volverme medio idiota cada vez que me miraba o simplemente, me hablaba, me ponía realmente nerviosa. Lo único que hacia que me tranquilizara era el imaginar las estanterías llenas de sustancias conocidas y bastante anti-eroticas q seguramente me posarían los pies en el suelo. _

_Tenia hasta las 12 para calmarme, respirar hondo y centrarme en lo q desde ese momento, seria mi trabajo. Me senté en mi escritorio y pensé en maneras sencillas de explicar a un niño de 11 años como se hace una poción revitalizante. Llegué a una conclusión: el trabajo de traducir en lenguaje sencillo las pociones más fáciles es asquerosamente complicado. Empecé pensando q era imposible q el alumnado tuviera un coeficiente intelectual tan bajo como para no entender una receta q hasta un chimpancé con los ojos vendados y atiborrado de alucinógenos haría a la perfección; pero luego volvieron a mi memoria varias explosiones y demás desastres en el laboratorio, tanto en los cursos de principiantes como en los estudios superiores. En realidad la teoría del laboratorio es muy sencilla, se divide en varios bloques:_

_-Ingredientes_

_-Receta_

_-Utensilios_

_-Tiempo _

_Creí, tonta de mi, que una vez aclarado ese punto, el resto seria mas fácil. Nada me preparaba para lo q es en realidad un montón de mocosos de 11 años con tendencia a los desastres… Merlin, es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo buena niña q fui…o de lo poco q aproveché mi niñez para hacer lo q me viniera en gana. Bueno, eso lo contare mas adelante. _

_La reunión estaba a punto de comenzar y mi corazón q hasta aquel entonces se había calmado un poco, volvió a volverse loco al verle otra vez. Cada vez q se aparecía casi sentía como mis neuronas se desconectaban y mi cerebro se quedaba inactivo. En fin, sentía como me volvía imbecil perdida. Lo único q fui capaz de decir fue un triste "Hola" con una voz algo temblona mientras mi cerebro no hacia mas q gritarme :"idiota, idiota, idiota…" . Después de andar unos momentos en silencio intente sacar tema de conversación. Por suerte, en aquel instante una bombillita se encendió sobre mi cabeza. _

_-"Usted era el anterior profesor de pociones ¿verdad? ¿q nivel tiene el alumnado en esa asignatura?"-mi voz, por suerte, sonaba mas normal._

_-"bueno, nivel… lo q se dice nivel no hay mucho. Sobre todo tenga cuidado con Neville Longbotton, tiene tendencia a hacer todo al revés…obviamente, la casa slytherin es la mas destacada en la materia."_

_Una sonrisa de triunfo me vino a la cara. Slytherin. Creo q en el único punto en el q coincido con mi padre es en q un Slytherin lo es de por vida. Él debió de tomar mi sonrisa x un burla, ya q dijo con un tono más tirante:_

_-"a ver si lo adivino, ¿gryffindor?"_

_Me permití una risa corta_

_-"¡No! y Merlin me libre, aunque seguramente me hubiera evitado molestias si lo fuera. Toda mi familia perteneció a esa casa, yo soy la oveja negra."_

_El simplemente sonrió. Intente sonreír sin poner cara de imbecil, x lo visto lo conseguí. Él volvió a mirarme como antes y me quede paralizada. Empezó a acercarse a mi y… _


End file.
